Past Secrets
by HottahSpots
Summary: When Dag and her new friends have to find a new home she can only think of one place to go.......Brooklyn
1. Howland’s School For Young Women’

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies  
  
A/N: Ok this is a sequel to 'More There Than Found At a Glance', so if you haven't read it I suggest you do so to save you confusion. Then you need to review it. Thankz  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Outside a old brick building stood about 30 girls. They were it's residents and students. The building was three stories tall and had a sturdy look to it. There was a grand glass door leading inside with the words 'Howland's School For Young Women' engraved in gold above it.  
  
The girls stood outside waiting for the new girl to arrive. They hadn't had a new girl all year, then again it was only the second week of term. Nether the less they were still fairly excited. They didn't know much about the new girl. They knew that she had grown up in New York and that her father had a lot of money. They also knew her name. Daponte, Kathryn Daponte.  
  
A carriage pulled up and the inhabitant didn't even wait for the chauffeur to open the door. Pushing the door open herself the girls stood on their tiptoes to see her step out. Before them was a girl of about 14 or 15. Her skin had tanned from hours in the sun and it had also bleached her hair to a lighter shade than normal. What made them most curious though was her hair length. It came down just past the tip of her ear and was in a more boy like style.  
  
They stared as she jerked her luggage out of the chauffeur's hands and glared at him before making her way over to the girls. After diminishing her glare she had a perfectly straight face. The girls parted to let her through to the headmistress, Mrs. Howland, who practically had her jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Kathryn Daponte?" The headmistress asked as the girl flinched at the name then nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Howland cringed at her response.  
  
"Yes," she corrected.  
  
"Yeah," Kathryn replied defiantly with a smirk.  
  
"Carlson," Howland called out and a tall brunette appeared. "Show Ms. Daponte here to her room. She's in seven."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Carlson replied to Howland then turned to Kathryn. "This way," She said motioning towards the door.  
  
Kathryn complied and moved towards the door. Once they were through the door and out of sight whispering broke out among the girls. They all seemed to need to turn to their friends and talk at once.  
  
A/N: Hope you like. Little short but the following chapters will be longer. The newsies won't come in for a few chapters but I'll get to them. 


	2. Room Seven

A/N: Ariana Sullivan is owned by Miracle and Allison Ludeman is owned by slippery.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dag walked through the doorway keeping an eye on Carlson. She knew she didn't have to, this girl wasn't going to do anything to her but it felt good to keep alert. The brunette didn't even seem to notice that Dag was watching her. Carlson closed the door behind them and relaxed considerably.  
  
"I hate having that witch watch my every move," Carlson said clearly trying to make conversation while she lead Dag to room seven.  
  
"Dat bad?" Dag asked hoping she wasn't.  
  
"Yes, Headmistress Howland is perfectly dreadful."  
  
"Dang," Dag replied then decided to introduce herself holding out her hand "Dag."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Dag, it's me name."  
  
"I thought it was Kathryn Daponte,"  
  
"That's me real name, Dag is what everyone calls me though. Well Daggers but Dag for short."  
  
"Ah, I see. Like a nickname. I don't have one. Everyone calls me either Lauren or Carlson, or sometimes both together."  
  
"Do you want a nickname?" Dag decided that she could have fun with these girls by corrupting them to street ways.  
  
"I suppose. It could be fun to have a different name to have people call me sometimes. After being called Lauren Carlson all my life, it has become almost dull."  
  
"Right. What do you want it be?"  
  
"What kind of things make good nicknames?"  
  
"Hobbies, obsessions, something that makes you different from everyone else."  
  
"But I'm not,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Different,"  
  
"Maybe I should make up your nickname. Give me a few days I'll come up with one." Dag decided that maybe they weren't corruptible.  
  
Lauren explained as they walked that the dorms were on the third floor, the classrooms on the second and the kitchen, dinning and recreational rooms on the first. There were two girls per dorm and fifteen dorms total. There were never more than thirty girls at the school at once and that Dag made thirty.  
  
Stepping into room seven, Dag discovered that the dorms were huge. Each had state of the art plumbing and a separate room for bathing. Each girl had their own room with a bed and dresser and they only had to share the bathroom and a common room. The common room had two desks, two couches and two very comfortable chairs. Dag swore that the dorm was as large as Spot's personal floor at the warehouse.  
  
"You share a room with.. Alexandra Morrill, I think. You won't have time to unpack, it's time for lunch." Lauren announced interrupting Dag's awe.  
  
"Alright," Dag replied heading towards the door.  
  
The dinning room was a large room with one large table down the center. Fifteen seats on both sides and 4 at each ends for the teachers. It didn't matter where the girls sat and Dag ended up next to Lauren and a girl named Ariana Sullivan. The name Sullivan seemed familiar but Dag wasn't sure from where.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" A girl with thick black curls asked from across the table.  
  
"Me hair," Dag clarified.  
  
"Yes, it's absolutely horrid,"  
  
"Excuse me," Dag replied setting her jaw. Everyone immediately quieted around them.  
  
"You heard me, it's absolutely horrid. It's much to short and style doesn't work for you."  
  
"Do you have a problem, wid me hair?" Dag began to crack to her knuckles.  
  
"I believe I said I did .What are you doing now?" The girl was examining Dag's hands.  
  
"Cracking me knuckles, so they don't crack when dey hit your face." Dag couldn't help but smile at the end of her sentence.  
  
"I do not allow fighting in my school," Everyone turned to see Howland standing at the end of the table. "Ms. Daponte you better not allow your fist to come in contact with any faces or I will write your father."  
  
Dag picked up her fork and didn't even give Howland a second glance. Howland sat down and all the girls began to whisper again. She'd decided it was best to let the old hag think she was in charge. Dag might be able use it to her advantage later.  
  
"Dag, be wary of that girl. Her name is Emily Richter, and she's as big a witch as Howland." Lauren whispered over to Dag. Dag merely nodded in reply.  
  
The rest of the day was slow. During classes she sat next to Lauren and Ariana. The other girls seemed to be slightly scared of her and Emily flat out disgusted. Although a few braves one introduced themselves then slithered back to their little cliques. Like Allison Ludeman for example.  
  
A girl walked up to Dag and muttered something and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"....." The girl said something but Dag couldn't hear it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Allison Ludeman," her voice just barely reached Dag's ear.  
  
"Dag," Dag replied shaking her hand. Allison then scurried back to her group and they began to whisper agonist themselves. Dag shook her head and let the crowd pull her to dinner.  
  
Dinner was uneventful and Emily found a seat at the opposite side of the table from Dag with her small group of friends. Dag wished she was back on the dock right then with the boys. They would be getting out of the water and scrounging something to eat. Mind you the food was better here but still.  
  
After dinner they were all sent to their rooms and many left to socialize with their friends. Dag had no intention of doing so and planned on unpacking instead. After she finished she took the knife and sheaved it against her calve then hid the slingshot and set of clothes under her bed.  
  
Getting up she noticed Ariana and Lauren in her door way. Dag sighed and walked over to them.  
  
"Lauren said you going to give her a nickname," Ariana said when Dag got over to them.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Can I have one too?"  
  
"Sure," 


	3. Kleine and Mark

Chapter 3  
  
"What was that?" Lauren asked motioning towards Dag's bed.  
  
"Just some stuff a friend gave me before I left."  
  
"Can we see?" asked Ariana.  
  
"No," Dag replied sharply. She didn't want these girls going through her stuff. The stuff that mattered anyway.  
  
"Why is your hair so short?" asked a girl about 10 in her doorway.  
  
"I cut it,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wanted to look more like a boy,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can you say a sentence wid out de word why in it?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Wow. So who are you?"  
  
"Alexandra Morrill," The younger girl answered.  
  
"So you're Alexandra." Dag said studying the girl from a distance. Dag smiled she had a nickname for this girl already. "Alexandra is pretty long huh?"  
  
"Yea, I've always thought so too." Alexandra agreed.  
  
"Does Alexandra get a nickname too?" asked Lauren.  
  
"A nickname?"  
  
"Something we can call you cuz yeh name is so long." Dag replied. "And I already have one for ya."  
  
"What is it?" Alexandra edged closer to Dag.  
  
"Why,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeh nickname is Why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeah cuz ya say 'why' a lot."  
  
"I like it," decided the newly duded Why.  
  
"It's a little silly isn't it?" asked Lauren.  
  
"No I like it," Why defended her new nickname.  
  
"Yeah it's not silly. I have a friend named Spot, Why isn't that silly."  
  
"Spot? How did she get that as a nickname?" asked Ariana.  
  
"He, and I don't know. Never asked." Replied Dag.  
  
"How did you get your nickname Dag?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I'm not as strong as the boys so I carry daggers around with me." Dag replied pulling out the knife she had sheathed against her calve. "And a few friends decided that Daggers was too long so they shortened it to Dag." The girls all jumped when she pulled out her knife. Dag laughed and returned it to it's sheath.  
  
"You said daggers, I only see one." Why announced.  
  
"That's cuz I didn't think I'd need 'em here so I gave 'em to Spot, and he decided that I needed at least one. So I carry that one on me."  
  
"Time for bed girls." A teacher yelled in from the door to the dorm.  
  
"Good night," Ariana and Lauren said leaving.  
  
"Night," Dag replied before getting ready for bed.  
  
The nest morning Dag woke up just as the sunlight snuck through her bedroom window. Getting up she changed then sat down by her bed knowing that the other girls wouldn't be up for another hour. Pulling out the slingshot from under her bed she ran her finger over the SC on the handle. She was already homesick for New York. More specifically the streets of Brooklyn but she'd been missing them for a while now.  
  
"Dag are you up?" Why knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah," Dag stood up and shoved the slingshot back under her bed. She opened the door to find Why standing still in her night gown.  
  
"I heard a noise coming from your room." Why noticing that Dag was fully dressed for the day.  
  
"I wake up with the sun." Dag replied.  
  
"Ah, we don't have to be down for breakfast for another hour and a half." The younger girl told informed her. Why yawned and turned to go back to her room. "I'm going to get ready."  
  
"Alright," Dag responded following her out into the common room and finding a piece of an old newspaper and pen.  
  
Brooklyn,  
  
That was about as far as she got. She didn't know what to say. She knew if she told them to come get her they would in a heart beat, but she couldn't. She also knew that if she said something to sappy like I miss you so much, they might and come get her anyway. Dag gave up after an hour and a half sitting there and went with Why down to breakfast.  
  
They were two of the first ones down there. Emily and clique were off on one side of the table and Dag got an idea. There was nothing more fun back in Brooklyn than soaking a scabber and she was pretty sure Emily would fit under the definition of a boarding school scab. Dag couldn't exactly soak her but piss her off was enough to lift her spirits.  
  
"Hello Emily," Dag said walking over.  
  
"Dag," Lauren called walking over.  
  
"Dag?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah it's me name."  
  
"What kind of name is Dag?"  
  
"What kind of name is Emily?"  
  
"The name my parents gave me,"  
  
"The name me friends gave me," Dag replied imitating Emily.  
  
"Girls, take your seats." A teacher said before Dag could piss Emily off. Dag growled she was still really homesick.  
  
Breakfast passed and Dag was pulled into the crowd to morning classes. Some poor teacher attempted to teach Dag how to speak properly by order of Howland. She was terribly unsuccessful because Dag knew how to ditch her accent and choose not to. After lunch however things started to look up.  
  
"What's this for?" Dag asked as Lauren handed her a particularly ugly hat.  
  
"It's Friday afternoon," Lauren replied.  
  
"That means absolutely nothing to me,"  
  
"Friday afternoon's we are allowed to leave the school for a few hours, so that if we need to buy a new dress or something like that we can. Mind you we have to do it with our own money, Howland won't pay for anything." Lauren explained patently.  
  
"Basically we get to wonder the streets?"  
  
"As long as we stay with at least one other girl, yes."  
  
Dag smiled, she couldn't wait to be back on the streets. She'd be in a dress, there was a time restriction and she couldn't go off alone but other wise she couldn't wait. Dag got another idea and her smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"Lauren, would ya be an angel and do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" she asked eyeing Dag's smirk cautiously.  
  
"Okay we is going to pretend I was with ya de entire time."  
  
"Alright," Lauren replied not wanting to know what Dag planned to do on her own.  
  
"I just got a nickname for ya,"  
  
"Really?" Lauren asked excitedly.  
  
"Yep, Angel."  
  
"Angel," Lauren said trying out her new name. "Thanks Dag."  
  
"No problem Angel."  
  
Stepping out onto the street Dag filled her lungs with the fresh air. It felt so good to be outside that she almost let her guard down but remembered that was probably the last thing she wanted to do. As she began to walk she took mental note of the street the school was on and began to take in her surrounding. The streets in Maine were similar to New York but had their own style. There were no New York accents but street slang was still present.  
  
Turning onto a new street she noticed the local distribution center selling the afternoon addition. Dag was tempted to go get a few to sell while she wandered but decided that if the local newsies were as territorial as the New York ones that might not have been such a good idea.  
  
A young about Les Jacob's age was trying to sell near her to a few local merchant's with a lot of success. Dag wondered if he had a good headline or if he pulled of the pathetic look really good.  
  
"Fountain of life found in Minnesota!" He boy called out. Dag laughed this boy new how to improve the truth. He noticed she was watching him and walked approached. "Buy a pape lady?"  
  
"Sure," She said pulling out a quarter and pretending she didn't have a penny. She handed it to him and he awed at the quarter before running off.  
  
She followed him with her eyes as he ran over to an older newsie. The older boy smiled and patted him on the head before adding it to their funds. Dag laughed as she realized the boy had forgotten to give her a paper. She sighed not really caring so she turned to continue wandering.  
  
"Excuse me miss," she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around slowly raising her guard. She relaxed when she noticed it was the older newsie. "Kleine was so excited 'bout de quarter he forgot to give ya your pape." He handed her a paper.  
  
"Thanks," Dag replied carefully. "Didn't notice."  
  
"Ya didn't notice, or ya didn't care?"  
  
"Didn't care,"  
  
"Just wanted to give him a quarter?"  
  
"Yeah," Dag nodded.  
  
"We don't take charity,"  
  
"It's not charity, I wanted a pape and didn't have a penny." Dag lied even thought the boy knew the truth. She held up her paper as a prop.  
  
"I see," the boy laughed.  
  
"So who is I not giving charity too?" Dag asked slipping her voice into a little heavier New York accent.  
  
"I'm Mark, that's Kleine, and you are?"  
  
"Dag,"  
  
"Nice to meet ya Dag, hope to see ya around soon." He winked before disappearing into the crowd. Dag stood hoping that he didn't mean it the way she thought.  
  
Dag sighed and started back towards the school. 


	4. de boinin’ buildin’

A/N: Changed the summery, like this new one better.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dag lay in bed thinking. Her thoughts drifted all over the last few months. From Spot to Brooklyn to Manhattan to home to Howland's. She turned so her back was to the window. She'd never been one to fall asleep easily, especially when she had things on her mind.  
  
Dag's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the smell of smoke. She was up in a second with her hands against the door. It wasn't hot so she opened it and went over to the door of the dorm it wasn't hot either but when she opened it she noticed smoke climbing towards the third floor. Dag bolted back into the dorm and ran over to Why's room. The girl lay peacefully sleeping.  
  
"Why! Get up now!" Dag yelled shaking the girl.  
  
"Why? It's not morning yet," Why replied whining.  
  
"I know it's not morning up you have to get up. Now!" Dag pulled the half awake Why out of bed.  
  
"I'm up," she muttered standing up.  
  
"Good get changed quick, then meet me in de common room." Dag yelled running back to her room. Once there she pulled out the clump of stuff out from under her bed and pulled the set of clothing Spot had given her. She pocketed the slingshot and all the money she had before running back into the common room where Why stood still not quite awake.  
  
"Come on," Dag grabbed Why's hand and began pulling her towards the hall. "Hold your breath, and close your eyes." She ordered as they entered the cloud of smoke and lead them down the stairs the best she could. Once to the bottom she forced Why to the ground where the air was still clean. "'Kay now you can breath."  
  
Why gasped for breath as Dag tried to figure out where the fire was. Realizing it engulfed the entire floor except the dinning room, that's where she wet. There she held her breath as she kicked out a window and instructed to Why to hold her breath again as Dag lifted her through the window.  
  
Out in the fresh air Dag couldn't sit still, she was worried about her other two new friends. Telling Why to stay where she was she reentered the burning building and headed back up stairs. Once at the top floor she saw a group of girls huddled at the end the hallway scared to death.  
  
"Dis way!" she yelled at them and motioning towards the stairs.  
  
They moved slowly towards her unsure. One stepped forward assertively and Dag recognized her as Ariana. The other girls followed her lead and Dag lead them down stairs to the dining room and through the window. Several of them were coughing from the smoke and others were still in there night gowns.  
  
"Dag," Why walked over to her shaking.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Why are you dressed like a boy?" several of the girls turned their heads at this. They were clearly also curious as to why she was.  
  
"'Cause I wanted to," Dag replied simply. The girl seemed satisfied with Dag's response but not Why.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a long story, maybe later." Dag responded and Why seemed to believe that Dag's response was inadequate but didn't push her luck.  
  
Dag finally looked around to see who was out of the building. Including herself Dag counted 10 girls. There was Why, Ariana, Angel, Emily, Allison, and the other four she didn't know their names. 2 girls that were in Why's little group, 1 from Allison's and 1 from Emily's.  
  
"What are we going to do?" one of the girls asked everyone turned to look at her then shifted to look at Dag.  
  
"What are ya looking at me for?" Dag barked. They all adverted their eyes timidly except for Emily who looked at her defiantly.  
  
"I do not know why we all looked at her to make the decision. I think I should be the one in charge."  
  
"Ya think ya should be in charge?" Dag asked Emily laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, my father is the Governor in Vermont. I've got leadership in my blood."  
  
"You want the role, have it," Dag replied sitting down on the curb.  
  
"Thank you. Now that we've decided I'm the leader, any suggestions on what we should do?" Emily looked at the other girls expectantly.  
  
"Dag what do you think we should do?" Why asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'd suggest we find some way to contact yeh families."  
  
"Excellent suggestion," Emily said then looked around at the other. "Any more?"  
  
"You said our families what about yours?" Asked Angel sitting not to far from them.  
  
"I'm going to Brooklyn," Dag replied nodding to the south.  
  
"Why?" (just guess who said that)  
  
"I thought we discussed this why thing ya do?" Dag replied looking over at her annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, but why Brooklyn?"  
  
"Ya don't need to know everything about me," Dag replied still annoyed.  
  
"We could go with you," suggested Ariana.  
  
"To Brooklyn?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Angel getting up.  
  
"Ten goils, going to live with the Brooklyn newsies. Oh yes they would love that." Dag replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Newsies? Like boys?" asked the girl who was one of Why's friends.  
  
"Yeah boys, there are like thoity." Dag replied.  
  
"I say we go," Why said assertively.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Am I the only one who has any money?" Dag asked counting her small amount money. The girls looked at each other and the ground. Dag sighed knowing she was. "Guess we'll have to hop the trains. Here to New Yawk is what about 500 miles(actually it is). On train that going atleast 60 miles an hour is about 8 hours. Fun."  
  
"Well where are we going to sleep tonight?" Emily asked very concerned.  
  
"Ever heard of carrin' de bannah?" Dag replied with question.  
  
"Isn't it something the newsies do?"  
  
"Sleepin' in de streets." Dag answered but looked around. "Maybe we should find somewhere away from de boinin' buildin'." 


	5. Train Ride

A/N: Alright Dag is in a real bad mood today, just so you know. Oh and I created Mark for something that involved pissing off Emily but then decided not to do that so this is a lame attempt to use a now useless character I created. Oh and Paige McGowan belongs to Rain.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dag yawned as the sun peaked into view. Looking around the rest of the girls were still asleep. They had had a ruff night, sleeping in an alley didn't work with these middle class girls. Dag had never slept in the streets before either but she'd been so exhausted from the night before it didn't matter.  
  
Untangling herself from the group of girls, Dag got up, careful not to wake the others. To her dismay Why was up in a second. Dag shrugged and kneeled down next to the young girl.  
  
"Why, I'll be right back." Dag whispered to the girl.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me, I'll be back," she replied standing back up. "If anybody else waked up tell them I'll be back in a minute. 'Kay?"  
  
"Alright," Why said laying back down.  
  
Dag slipped out into the street heading towards the rubble that used to be her school. Shaking her head she began to look for anything she could sell to get anymore money. After looking for a few minutes she gave up, the other street kids had been here first.  
  
"Dag?" Dag looked up to see Mark, Kleine, and two more boys she didn't know.  
  
"What's it to youse?" Dag replied sharply raising her guard.  
  
"Whoa chill girl." Mark said walking over to her. "What happened here?"  
  
"School, burnt down." Dag responded backing up.  
  
"Any survivors?" asked one of the boys she didn't know.  
  
"I'se got to go," Dag replied turning to run back to the Alley. She wasn't in the mood for a conversation. She wanted to be on the train as quickly as possible to Brooklyn. She also had ten mouths to think about and what she was going to do with them once she go to Brooklyn.  
  
Back in the alley, the girls were awake and pestering Why where Dag had gone. Why of course had had no idea so their efforts were futile.  
  
"Where have you been?" Emily demanded.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Dag replied defiantly.  
  
"I'm the leader we decided this. Now tell me where you have been." Emily barked angrily.  
  
"No one's de leadah of me," Dag replied sending Emily a death glare.  
  
"You said I could be the leader, and no one else wanted to be so I'm the leader. I make the decisions." Emily was walking on thin ice and everyone could see it. Dag drew her knife and had Emily against the wall with the knife to her throat.  
  
"Dag, leave de poor girl alone," Mark said pulling Dag off Emily.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Dag said elbowing Mark in the stomach. He let go of her with an ugh. The boys that had been with Mark before were chuckling.  
  
"Dag who are they?" Why asked looking at the boys with curiosity.  
  
"Local newsies," Dag replied not even giving them a second glance.  
  
"Like your newsie friends in Brooklyn?" Why asked this time looking at Dag.  
  
"You're friends with de Brooklyn newsies? Dat explains a lot." Mark said regaining his composure.  
  
"You know the Brooklyn newsies?" Dag asked finally looking over at him.  
  
"Heard things is all. Like they was in da strike, and that a got a real tough leader. Stuff like that. Rumors mostly I suspect."  
  
"You'd be surprised most rumors about the Brooklyn newsies are true." Dag said shaking her head.  
  
"You the survivors of the school that burned down?" Mark asked looking over at Why.  
  
"Yes, Dag saved us." Dag was surprised to see Why answer a question apposed to asking it.  
  
"Don't youse have papes to sell?" Dag asked looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want to keep ya's so we have a train to catch."  
  
"You have enough money for all of ya?" Mark asked in awe.  
  
"No, but it never stopped me before," Dag replied pulling the girls to their feet.  
  
"I see," Mark replied laughing. "Good luck." He tossing some bread to her.  
  
"Thanks," She said handing it out as he left. "Alright, first this whole not knowing yeh names ding, is real frustratin' me." Dag said pointing to the girls that she didn't know the names of.  
  
"Paige McGowen," The one that Dag had previously referred to as Allison's friend.  
  
"Lindsey Pearce," said Why's friend 1.  
  
"Kate Brynes," said Emily's friend haughtily.  
  
"Kelsey Sommors," said Why's friend 2. (They needed names okay)  
  
"Thank ya," Dag said in a slightly better mood. She started to think about what they would need. "Kay so we is going to have to find out when the soonest train to New Yawk is. Allison, and Paige ya, no wait, Emily, and Kate, dats yeh job. Ariana, Angel yeh job is to find some food, it's a long trip to New Yawk. Why, Lindsey, and Kelsey you come wit me and…………. Allison youse and Paige go find a boy and see if you can get his hat."  
  
"Why?" Paige asked.  
  
"Asking questions is Why's job. Just go do it." Dag replied. "And make sure it's not a funny bowl shaped one. Regular hat. Oh and everyone meet at the train station in an' hour."  
  
Dag handed Ariana the money she had and made saw everyone off before turning to the three little girls.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Why asked.  
  
"We're going to watch people do what we're about to do," Dag replied motioning them to head out into the street.  
  
"Well what are we about to do?" Why asked as Dag led them towards the train station.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The three little girls chatted on the way to the train station and didn't even notice when Dag led them farther past the loading platforms. The three girls watched in awe/horror as a few boys jumped onto the moving train that past them.  
  
"We're not going to do that are we?" Why asked looking up and Dag. Dag nodded in reply.  
  
"Now watch, we 'ave to see how dey do it, so we can get on wid out anyone getting' hoit."  
  
"Why can't we just get on the train like everyone else?"  
  
"'Cause we don't 'ave enough money." Dag replied.  
  
After about an hour Dag had pretty much figured out how to go about it and led the unsure girls back to the train station to meet the others. Taking the hat from the successful Allison and Paige she placed it on her head so she did honestly look like a boy, or more of one than when she didn't have a hat.  
  
"When's the next train?" Dag asked pocketing the left over money from Ariana.  
  
"Half an hour," Emily replied sulkily because she was very clearly not the leader anymore.  
  
"Good," Dag replied motioning for them to follow her she lead them to where they would wait for the train. Then she quickly explained the process of grabbing onto the ladders on the side then climbing into the train car.  
  
"We're going to do what?" Emily barked looking over at Dag like she was insane.  
  
"Would you rather stay here with no money?" Dag asked. "Sure you could try to mail yeh pops, but it costs money to mail stuff."  
  
Emily mumbled something to herself then agreed.  
  
As the train came up they got ready and everything went almost smoothly. Everyone was in the empty car except Ariana, she only had one hand on the ladder. Reaching the other hand out to Dag they tried to get her in. Her foot slipped out from under her and began to fall when Dag finally got her hand pulling in. Everyone relaxed as Ariana lay on the floor of the dirt car trying to catch her breath.  
  
"It's a miracle you're alive," Angel said hugging her best friend.  
  
"That's it," Dag exclaimed smiling.  
  
"What?" Ariana replied still breathing hard.  
  
"How 'bout miracle for her nickname,"  
  
"Miracle, alright," the girl formerly known as Ariana said smiling.  
  
"Now what?" Why asked sitting down next to Dag.  
  
"It's 8 hours till New Yawk, I say you relax." 


	6. Back to Brooklyn

Chapter 6  
  
Dag watched as New York neared with excitement. She was so close. So close to Spot, to Brooklyn, to home. Dag looked at the landscape and decided they should get off soon.  
  
"Okay, lets go," Dag said standing up.  
  
"How?" Why asked looking out the open door. Dag stopped she hadn't thought of this.  
  
"We jump I guess."  
  
"I am not jumping of a moving train," Emily said stubbornly.  
  
"Not a problem," Dag replied not even looking at her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah you don't have to jump, I'll push you." Dag turning to pull Emily to her feet. "Why, Lindsey, Kelsey, Angel, and Kate you first. Count of jump."  
  
The five girls stood at the nervous. "Jump," They jumped tumbling to the ground but they were safe.  
  
"Now the rest of us," Dag said pushing Emily out and jumping herself. Miracle, Allison and Paige following quickly. The ten girls lay out by the tracks catching their breaths as the train went past. "Alright, that was fun."  
  
"No it wasn't," Emily said picking the dirt out from under her fingernails.  
  
"Now what?" Why asked.  
  
"On to Brooklyn." Dag replied picking up her fallen hat.  
  
The girls slowly got up and dusted themselves off. The walk to Brooklyn took a while and they got a few funny looks. Nine girls, three young ones, the rest teens and one boy, or a least they were pretty sure he was a boy.  
  
As soon as they were in eye site of the newsies dock Dag was the only one who felt like running. She wanted so much to run the rest the way and jump right into the water. It was early evening too so the boys were just starting to show up after selling the afternoon edition.  
  
Stepping on to the dock Dag finally let herself break into a run and launched herself of the dock cannon balling to water. The boys were shocked at first but not half as much as the girls. The boys quickly recognized Dag and when she climbed out several of them spit shook. The girls stood mouths wide as the boys treated Dag like she was one of them. Then one of the boys that had been staying back walked forward.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Wonder who that is," Miracle said looking at the particularly dreamy boy.  
  
The boy and Dag spit shook.  
  
"Come on, I'm not standing back here while she gets all that attention from those boys." Emily said walking forward.  
  
"But they're street rats." Kate said catching up with Emily.  
  
"That's true, but still." Emily said quickening her pace.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I dought youse were goin' to school in Maine." Spot said as they spit shook.  
  
"De school burnt down." Dag responded.  
  
"Youse woren't involved wid it wore(pronunciation not typo) ya?" asked Hour suspiciously.  
  
"No she wasn't involved," said Spot as if it was the most stupid question he had ever heard.  
  
"Were ya?" asked Flame.  
  
"No, I wasn't" Dag confirmed defensively.  
  
"Who are you?" Emily asked Flame who was using Dag's shoulder as an armrest.  
  
"Who's dis?" Flame asked Dag.  
  
"Dis is Emily, one of de oder survivors." Dag explained in such a way they could all tell Dag wanted Emily as far away from her as possible.  
  
"Why is she heah?" asked Spot then noticed the others and was horror stricken. "Dag what is dey doin' heah?"  
  
"Well dey needed a place to stay till deir parents can come and get dem." Dag replied casually.  
  
"When will dat be?"  
  
"What are you Why today? Stop asking questions. Let me handle it." Dag said and the girls giggled at the Why comment.  
  
"Dey're not all gonna be newsies are dey?"  
  
"See that's a question. Chill, I'll handle it." Dag replied trying to calm the stressed Spot. "Okay dis is Why, Lindsey, Kelsey, Allison, Paige, Miracle, Angel, Emily and Kate." Dag introduced them pointing to each in turn. Then taking a big breath she introduced all the newsies that were present "…………And this is Spot."  
  
Miracle blushed remembering when Dag had first mentioned Spot she had thought he was a girl. Now here he was the dreamy late comer she had noticed.  
  
Dag and Spot's eyes locked and Flame caught on. Being Spot's best friend and practically second in command he knew things the other boys didn't.  
  
"Why don't we show des goils what we do for fun in Brooklyn," Flame suggested.  
  
Spot and Dag now alone headed over to his perch. The two sat talking about what had happened the whole week since they had seen each other. Nothing really had happened in Brooklyn but Dag told him all about Maine, the girl is really long winded. Spot seemed content to just sit with her and listen to what she had to say not that he had much of a choice.  
  
"Where is dey gonna sleep?" Spot asked when Dag finally ran out of things to say.  
  
"In de warehouse,"  
  
"But dere is only 4 open beds, including yeh's."  
  
"De older goils will double up, and the youngest t'ree will take toins sleepin' on de floor."  
  
"What 'bout you?"  
  
"Well dat depends on how generous you is feelin'" Dag answered meeting his eyes.  
  
"I get it, alright." 


	7. Spot's Goil

A/N: a lot of abrupt scene changing this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Work? First I have to sleep in this in this horrid……place and now I have to work." Emily said outraged at what Dag had said.  
  
"Fine don't work then," Dag replied washing her face.  
  
"Good I won't,"  
  
"And you won't eat, or get any money for postage to mail yeh pops. Oh and you're lucky Spot isn't making ya pay board."  
  
"Who put him in charge?" Emily sulked knowing she would have to work.  
  
"Doesn't matter, he's de leadah."  
  
"De last leadah, put him in charge." Docs said answering Emily's question.  
  
"Why?" asked Why rubbing her eyes.  
  
"'Cause he knew Spot would keep us in line."  
  
"And dat he has," Dag said giving Docs a playful shove.  
  
"Does he have a lady friend?" Miracle asked shyly.  
  
"Ya mean like a goil?" Docs asked trying to interrupt the girls proper form of speech.  
  
"I guess," She replied.  
  
"Yep, he does." Dag answered for Docs.  
  
"He does?" Docs clearly didn't know this.  
  
"Yeah he does. He may deny it if you ask him yehself but he does." Dag informed Docs. "Doesn't he Flame?"  
  
"Doesn't who what?"  
  
"Spot have a goil."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who is she?" asked Miracle.  
  
"Okay so you is gonna have to find yehself jobs. Don't wander Brooklyn alone and I suggest you older ones pair up with the littler ones." Dag said changing the subject.  
  
"I have to find my own job?" Emily said staring at Dag like she was insane.  
  
"What ya think. I'd find one for ya?"  
  
All the girls but Emily nodded, she pouted. The girls exchanged glances and it was clear that who would be paired with who. Dag shook her head and realized there was an odd man out.  
  
"Dag can I go with you?" Why asked looking up at her.  
  
"Sure, I could use a sellin' partnah Dag replied nodding.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"What's de goil doin' comin' wid us?" Spot asked pointing at Why.  
  
"She's me sellin' partnah?"  
  
"A goil newsie?"  
  
"I'm a goil."  
  
"Yeah but you is different."  
  
"Deal wid it Spot," Dag said patting him on the back.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Why do you think Dag changed the subject when I asked who Spot's lady friend was?" Miracle asked Kelsey as the wandered trying to find a job.  
  
"She got impatient?" Kelsey suggested.  
  
"Yeah she's not a very patient person is she." Miracle sighed stepping onto a very large bridge.  
  
"Do you know where we are going?"  
  
"To find a job," answered Miracle leading the girl across the bridge.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Dag has Miracle gotten back yet?" Angel asked walking up to where Dag sat on the dock.  
  
"Not dat I knows of," Dag replied yawing.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I refuse to swim in that," Emily insisted as the boys tried to get her to come into the water.  
  
"Ah come on, it's not gonna hoit ya." Rocket said splashing her a little from where he was in the water.  
  
"You're getting me all wet." Emily whined moving her skirts back and force trying to dry them.  
  
"Dat's de point," Rocket replied Splashing her playfully again. "If yeh all wet den, you can't say you don't wanna get in de wader cuz ya don't wanna get wet."  
  
"You boys are…… are—" Flame pushed her in. "Are irresponsible street rats." She pulled herself out of the water and stormed off into the warehouse wringing the water out of her jet black curls.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Excuse me, where are we?" Miracle asked stopping a newsie on the street.  
  
"Youse in Manhattan lady," The boy replied. "Wanna buy a pape."  
  
"No thank you," Miracle replied. "Which way is it to Brooklyn?"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Jack heard Les talking to a brunette and a younger redhead. Turning he heard the brunette mention Brooklyn.  
  
"Why do ya want to go to Brooklyn?" He asked butting in.  
  
"We're staying with a friend there, and we got lost." The brunette explained.  
  
"I'll show ya dey way if ya want miss." Jack offered.  
  
"We would greatly appreciate it,"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Calm down," Dag instructed the extremely worried Angel. "I is sure she's fine. Look at Why she's having a blast and Kelsey's wid Miracle."  
  
Dag shook her head Angel was much to worried. The girl needed to loosen up. Sure they were best friends. Dag decided she shouldn't try I know how you feel bit, she didn't. She'd never had a best friend, excluding Stev. He was her brother he didn't count. Then Dag rethought and realized Spot was kinda like a best friend.  
  
She looked up at Spot on his perch shooting his new slingshot. Dag smiled.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Youse is staying wid de newsies?" Jack asked as Miracle explained were she had been staying.  
  
"Dag convinced Spot to let us." Kelsey informed him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ah, Dag I understand now."  
  
"You know Dag?" Miracle asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she and Spot stayed in Manhattan for a while when hah pops was after 'em."  
  
"Her father was after Spot too?"  
  
"Yeah, some dumb-ass convinced hah pops Spot kidnapped hah."  
  
"Why did he do that?"  
  
"Spot kissed hah."  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Miracle, Kelsey and Jack Kelly stepped onto the Brooklyn newsies dock.  
  
"Miracle!" Angel exclaimed, and sounding a lot like her mother, ran up to her friend. "It's practically dark where have you been."  
  
"Kelsey and I wandered all the way over to Manhattan," Miracle explained. "And Jack here showed us the way back."  
  
"Thanks Jacky-boy," Dag said spit shaking with him.  
  
"Jacky-boy, ah ya gonna walk all de way back to Manhattan?" Spot asked walking up.  
  
"Prolly." Jack replied.  
  
"If ya don't mind sleepin on de floor ya could sleep heah." Spot suggested.  
  
"Danks Spot." 


	8. Jaime's reappearance

Chapter 8  
  
Emily walked down the streets of Brooklyn alone despite what Dag had said when she saw a well dressed boy for the first time in what felt like a year, but was really only a few days. He was fairly attractive and she could only imagine how horrible she looked. Sleeping in those horrid conditions and no makeup. She decided to try her luck.  
  
"Oh pardon," she said bumping right into him.  
  
"Excuse me miss," He said smiling and taking off his hat. "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"New York is a large place,"  
  
"Yes but my father has introduced me to all the young ladies from well off families in New York."  
  
"I'm staying with a…. friend," So that wretched girl wasn't exactly a friend but still.  
  
"Anyone I know?" he asked knowing he was putting her on the spot.  
  
"Kathryn Daponte," she replied hoping he hadn't heard of her.  
  
"Kathryn Daponte, I thought she was away at school." He replied now very curious.  
  
"Well she's back for a…… a visit," Emily hoped this was working. If she could get to this boy he could help her contact her father.  
  
"So how do you know Kathryn?"  
  
"I go to school with her. We're close friends."  
  
"Finally that girl makes friends with normal people."  
  
"You know her other friends?"  
  
"She took you to meet them?" His attitude towards her changed dramatically. "and her father allowed it?"  
  
"I've never even met her Father,"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Dag yawned. She lay in bed knowing she didn't have to get up for another half an hour or so but couldn't get back to sleep. Curled up against Spot with his arm wrapped around her small figure. Despite her preference to not have twelve dozen different thought running through her ever working mind, Dag was deep in thought again.  
  
Emily hadn't come back the night before. Dag would have preferred to forget about the obnoxious girl but was instead slightly worried about her. Although Emily would never admit it sleeping in the warehouse was better than the streets. So she wasn't just to far from the warehouse last night and decided to sleep in the streets, No Emily would never do something like that.  
  
Even though Kate was her friend she seemed to be less worried than Spot about Emily and he didn't even know Emily's name let alone cared about what happened to her. Dag had decided that maybe Kate just wasn't showing that she was worried and was really upset. Though Dag highly doubted it.  
  
Her thoughts shifted to how quiet Miracle had been around her lately. Ever since that first day after Jack had brought her back, Miracle had been abnormally Quiet around Dag, even more quiet than Allison and she didn't speak. Well around Dag she didn't. Apparently around Paige she spoke regularly in a normal volume.  
  
Spot rolled over removing his arm and taking the blanket with him. Dag growled and pulled the blanket back with a quick jerk leaving Spot to shiver. He eventually rolled back now facing her and pulled her in closer. He wasn't really asleep though he pretended to get some blanket.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"So none of you boys have seen Emily?" Dag asked for confirmation as they walked to the distribution center.  
  
"Sorry Dag, we ain't seen hah," Flame confirmed for the girl.  
  
"Ugh. Despite how much I don't wanna care I can't bring meself to do it." Dag growled to anyone who was listening.  
  
"I say youse listen to want ya wanna do and forget de hah." Spot said trying to give his girl some advice.  
  
"Thank you Spot dat was real helpful," Dag replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Just get yeh papes and t'ink about it lader." Spot instructed.  
  
"Fine," Dag muttered buying her papers.  
  
Selling was good and they finished quickly when someone Kathryn never expected to see came into vision. Jamie. She ducked out of the way hoping he wouldn't see her.  
  
"Dag what are you doing?" Why asked looking down at Dag for the first time.  
  
"Is dere a guy wid a fancy suit on?" Dag asked in response.  
  
"Yeah but he's looking the other way. Why?"  
  
"Good. Run," Dag replied taking off. Weaving through the crowds she looked back to see if her was pursuing. She cursed. He was. "Okay, Why I need you to go back to the dock. Spot is prolly dere by now. Stay on de dock." Dag instructed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now is not the time to yearn ya name, go" She hissed.  
  
Why reluctantly broke off and started towards the dock allowing Dag to increase her pace. Ducking into another alley she ran head first into someone.  
  
"Dag?" Mark stood right in front of her.  
  
"Not now," Dag replied taking off again.  
  
"Ya running from de cops?" he asked starting to run with her.  
  
"Did I not say not now," she barked.  
  
"Sorry," he replied defensively.  
  
Dag ignored his apology, and took another sharp turn and then another. Mark was having a hard time keeping up with her so she figured she'd shaken Jamie off.  
  
"Who were you running from?" Mark asked catching his breath.  
  
"No one. What do you not run much in Maine?" Dag replied not half as tired as he was.  
  
"Na, we don't need to."  
  
"No bulls?"  
  
"De cops don't bother us much,"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dag asked starting to walk. Mark rolled his eyes wondering if she ever stopped moving.  
  
"Decided to see if de rumors 'bout Brooklyn were true."  
  
"Spot's real territorial, don't like it when oder newsies invade Brooklyn."  
  
"Whoa I'm not invading, just visiting. I'm not here to pick any fights."  
  
"Dag," Spot said showing up out of now where(which is his specialty). He eyed Mark evilly before continuing cautiously. "Why said youse was bein' chased by a boy."  
  
"Spot, dis is Mark. Mark dis is Spot, de leadah of de Brooklyn newsies." Dag said figuring she needed to do the introductions.  
  
Mark held out his hand, but Spot ignored it and continued to keep his defenses up(not that he ever lowered them). Mark lowered his hand timidly, he was obviously intimidated my the Brooklyn boy.  
  
"Who's he?" Spot asked ignoring the other boy.  
  
"I told you Mark,"  
  
"No, who is he?"  
  
"Oh, he's a newsie I met in Maine." Dag explained.  
  
"What's he doin' heah?"  
  
"Came to visit," Dag said and watched trying to understand boys as Spot eyed Mark evilly.  
  
"Why was he chasin' ya?" Spot asking turning his attention back to Dag.  
  
"You ask to many questions," Dag replied giving him a playful push.  
  
"Why was he chasin' ya?" Spot repeated himself.  
  
"He wasn't,"  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"Promise to stop asking questions, it's starting to get on me noives."  
  
"Will you two stop talking like I'm not here," Mark said finally getting the nerve to interrupt.  
  
"If Dag tells me who was chasin' hah," Spot said to Dag instead of Mark.  
  
"Jaime," Dag's response seemed to really piss Spot off. 


	9. Frustration

A/N: a lot of paragraphs and explainy stuff. Sorry I was kinda in a rambling mood.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dag quickly found out that Spot had nothing to be protective of and that Mark had had a reason to be visiting. He as Angel had said 'fancied' Miracle. Dag quickly asked if Angel if she was English and when she said no sent Dag into a small laughing fit. Angel didn't get why Dag was laughing.  
  
Miracle didn't seem interested in the ever present quite attractive young man and Dag couldn't see why. First the girl was quiet around her and now she didn't like a perfectly respectable boy who liked her. Matter of fact Miracle didn't even really seem to notice him. Dag decided that Miracle just hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
Emily still hadn't come back and Dag honestly wondered if the girl had gotten herself killed or something. It wouldn't surprise Dag at all if she had. Emily was just asking for trouble every time she opened her mouth. Matter of fact if she had gotten herself killed it would frustrate Dag that she wasn't involved.  
  
Another thought on her mind was the ever present Jamie. The boy didn't seem to go away. He couldn't take a hint either. Jamie was like a lost puppy. He hadn't tried anything which made Dag think that something was up. Then again he didn't have much a chance, Spot had taken to selling with Dag and Why.  
  
"Dag, is you listening?" asked Flame chucking a shooter at her.  
  
"Huh," Dag replied now very attentive. "What was dat for?"  
  
"Cowboy says dat……….." There was more but Dag stopped listening.  
  
She was sitting with Flame and Spot up on Spot's floor discussing something Jacky-boy had apparently said. The newsies, Mark and the girls were down stairs asleep. Mark had been given a corner on the floor with a few blankets but he didn't complain because apparently he didn't have much more back in Maine.  
  
The biggest thing on Dag's mind was her father. If Jamie knew that she was in Brooklyn so did he most likely. It wasn't like Jamie to keep something like that from someone as powerful as her father. She had had no word from him though. No attempted arrests no plots of black mail. Nothing,  not even a show up 'I know you're here' kinda thing. It really made Dag think about what he was planning.  
  
Dag's thought continued to wander and she ended up thinking about the past. This wasn't much like Dag she didn't like to dwell on past. She was a 'okay it's over lets move on' kind of person. She thought about why she had decided to run away what had happened when she had and her thoughts would always end up with Spot. Dag blushed.  
  
"Dag would ya stop tunin' us out?" Flame barked.  
  
"What? I mean I is been listening de entire time,"  
  
"What did Spot just say?" asked Flame.  
  
"Spot said someding?"  
  
"See, she was tunin' us out Spot." Flame said holding out his hand. Spot handed him in a nickel.  
  
"Youse was bettin' on me," Dag said glaring at Spot.  
  
"Flames idea," Spot replied pointing to Flame.  
  
Dag smacked both boys upside the head.  
  
"I'm going to go fer a walk," Dag said getting up they really didn't need her here.  
  
"It's dark, youse ain't gonna walk alone in Brooklyn at night." Spot said with out even getting up.  
  
"I ain't huh?"  
  
"No ya ain't,"  
  
"Watch me," Dag headed towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm comin' to den," Spot said getting up.  
  
"Sit boy," she said like she was ordering a dog.  
  
"What was dat?" Spot asked "I ain't yeh dawg."  
  
"Dat's right you ain't, so ya don't need to follow me 'round like ya are." Dag shot back getting defensive. She hated it when people were constantly stocking her. She loved Spot and all but this was what she considered stocking.  
  
"I is just trying to protect youse," he replied starting to get defensive.  
  
"Spot I can protect meself, I wouldn't have made it this long in Brooklyn if I couldn't." Dag hissed starting to get angry.  
  
"Ya think dat youse is so tough, yeh a goil. Sometimes goil's need boys to protect dem." Spot said knowing very well he was hitting a pressure point.  
  
Dag didn't even come up with a clever response before storming out. She was out of there before Spot could even think about taking his words back. He knew that she would go to Manhattan, but she decided to go anyway.  
  
The walk was long and helped Dag think about what had just happened. This was her and Spot's first fight as a couple. She was so confused there was way too much on her mind now that she and Spot were in a fight.  
  
Getting to the lodging house she handed Kloppman a nickel before heading up to bed. The Manhattan boys were already asleep which was good; Dag didn't want to explain it till she figured it out herself. 


	10. Pending Natural Disaster

Chapter 10  
  
"Can I help ya miss?" Snitch asked a blonde with deep blue eyes. She was standing on the steps of the lodging house looking at a piece of paper.  
  
"Is this the Manhattan Lodging house?" she asked looking up from her piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah," Snitch said pointing to the sign.  
  
"Is Dag here?" she asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, think she's up stairs playin' pokah," Snitch informed here.  
  
"Thanks," she said before walking upstairs.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"No, I'm not ready to go back," Dag said irritated that she had been interrupted from poker when she had been winning for once (Dag doesn't have very good luck when it comes to poker).  
  
"Its weird being in Brooklyn with out you," Paige said scared that Dag was going to start yelling.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just have to figure dings out before I go back," Dag said trying to calm down.  
  
"These things have to do with Spot don't they?"  
  
"Who said they have to do with Spot?" Dag demanded starting to loose what little calm had been there.  
  
"No one, everyone knows though, at least us girls anyway. Why are you keeping it a secret? If I had a boy like Spot head over heels like he is, I'd tell the world."  
  
"I don't know. I'm not used to it. I've been pretending to be a boy for so long; I guess it's startin to go to me head."  
  
"Didn't you just start during to summer?"  
  
"No," Dag laughed. "I've started pretendin' to be a boy long before that. Ever since I was little I've boycotted dresses and been out in the back yard wrestlin' de neighborhood boys, drove me mudda nuts,"  
  
"I see, well I have to get to work." Paige said heading towards the door. "Bye,"  
  
"See ya latah," Dag said as Paige left. ~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Race do ya see me as a goil?" Dag asked they stood in line to get their papers.  
  
"You as a goil?" Race asked looking over at her in question. "Dis a trick question?"  
  
"No, it's not a trick question, just answer."  
  
"Well you is a goil, ain't ya,"  
  
"I know, but do ya see me as a goil?"  
  
"I guess," Race was clearly not sure whether he had given the right answer. "Why?"  
  
"Nuthin'"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"'Ey Spot ya gonna come to de show at Irving tonight?" Race said walking up the dock. He was on a mission, sent by Jack to find out why Dag had ditched Brooklyn (both the place and the person).  
  
"Soah," Spot replied hopping down from his perch. "What'cha doin' in Brooklyn?"  
  
"Just felt like comin' to visit." Race replied coolly. Spot didn't by it.  
  
"Naw, really why is ya heah?"  
  
"Why did Dag leave Brooklyn?" Race said putting it out in the open.  
  
"Dag does whatevah she wants," Spot replied but he could tell Race wasn't satisified with the answer. Race was going to have to deal with it because Spot wasn't going to say anything more.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Ya know I've never been heah before," Dag said as the other newsies led her towards Irving Stage.  
  
"Yeh a newsie and ya never been to Irving?" Boots asked surprised.  
  
"Yep, in Brooklyn we usually just hung out at de dock," Dag replied.  
  
"Oh yeah," Boots remembered the month that one night he spent in Brooklyn (Sorry had to put that in there).  
  
The theatre (I think I can all it that) was fairly large and was packed with newsies from all over. They'd decided to have another celebration for the win of their strike even though it had been several months ago. Dag was surprised by how packed it was, she had had no idea there were this many newsies in New York. Then it hit her, the Brooklyn boys were probably here too. Suddenly she wanted to go back to the lodging house. She had no intention of seeing Spot at the moment. She spotted him over by David and Jack who had come earlier.  
  
"I don't feel well, I'm going back to the lodging house," Dag lied starting to leave.  
  
"No ya don't goil," Race said grabbing her. "This is a big newsie event, just cause you don't like doin' de social ding, doesn't mean ya can ditch."  
  
Dag could tell that wasn't what he meant. She gave him quite the evil glare. He just laughed and dragged her along.  
  
Dag couldn't help but notice that the girls were also sitting with the Brooklyn newsies and that Mark had come along too. She was tempted to go over and sit with them but let Race drag her over to where the other Manhattan boys were. They were right up next the stage, though some spread out and went over places.  
  
"Okay," Jack said getting up, the chatter silenced. "Dis is a celebration for de newsies dat beat de two most powerful men in New Yawk."  
  
The newsies all cheered. Dag caught Spot stealing a glance over at her; he quickly turned his in the other direction. Race laughed, he was watching the two of them. Dag gave him a glare that clearly said 'shut up'. He stopped after a moment under her glare. When the cheering ceased Jack started again.  
  
"So we is heah to celebrate," Jack said before getting off the stage. The newsies weren't sure if he had finished or not till a few dancers came onto the stage. The chatter rose again.  
  
Pretty sure that there was nothing really to see here, or any reason to stay; Dag was getting ready to leave. Racetrack had loosened his grip on her arm and had noticed a game of poker. Dag began to slip away hoping her absence wouldn't be noticed till she was long gone.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Race had noticed. Dag stopped but didn't turn to acknowledge him. "De celebration just started."  
  
"I know, and I have no intention of bein' heah when it ends." Dag said trying not to punch Race.  
  
"If ya really want to g- Who's dat?"  
  
"What?" Dag turned to face Race starting to get impatient.  
  
Race merely pointed. Dag's eyes followed his finger over to where Spot was. Dag was already in a bad mood and it didn't help the events that followed. There sitting on Spot's lap was Emily. Dag was fuming. Race immediately went to restrain her but it was too late she was already half way through the crowd.  
  
"What de fuck is this!?!" Dag wasn't one for swearing but she'd lost control long ago.  
  
"Watch yeh language around ladies," Spot said not even looking up.  
  
"I am a lady," Dag barked even using proper English.  
  
"No, Kathryn you aren't." Emily added smiling.  
  
"I am a goil and what are you doin' heah." Dag was practically yelling now.  
  
"No Dag you ain't a goil, you is a pending natural disaster," Racetrack said finally catching up to her.  
  
Dag had a knife to his neck with in seconds. Then rethought her actions and turned the knife to Emily. The girl just sat smiling. Race placed his hand on Dag's arm and slowly pushed it down. Dag began to think again. Sheathing the knife, she gave Spot one last glare before leaving. Race didn't even chase after her.  
  
Dag was on the verge of tears by the time she reached the streets. Her ever turning mind for once had run out of options. She sat down on the curve and for once didn't even try to stop the tears from running freely. Pulling the slingshot off her waist she ran her finger over the SC engraved into the handle. Pulling off her hat she throw it onto the ground.  
  
"You all right....miss?" The miss came out as a surprise.  
  
"Fine," Dag said not even curious enough to see who cared.  
  
"You sure?" A young man sat down next to her. He was dressed liked a boy from a middle class family.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Dag said quietly. The boy could tell she didn't mean it.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I was called a 'pending natural disaster'" Dag replied not wanting to relay the entire story. The boy laughed.  
  
"'Pending natural disaster'? Sounds like you had a bad night." Dag couldn't help but laugh too, it did sound pretty silly. Guess Race could be forgiven. "That it?"  
  
"No but the rest would require background information that I don't feel like givin' out right now." Dag didn't know why but she was speaking in almost proper English. The boy laughed again. His laugh reminded her of Spot. Wrong thing to think, Dag was in tears again. Ugh she needed to get her mind off Spot. The ugly....stupid.....bum. Dag was so in deep she couldn't even insult him. The boy handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"Dank's" Dag said drying her tears.  
  
"Feel better now?" he asked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Not really no, but I'll get over it." Dag said picking up her hat and returning the slingshot to her waist. The boy stood up and offered his hand. Dag smiled and allowed him to help her up.  
  
"Would you like me to accompany you home?"  
  
"Naw, danks dough," Dag replied returning to her accent.  
  
"Hope you see you again miss," he said before leaving.  
  
Dag smiled and her mind starting giving out options again. Deciding to head towards the Manhattan Lodging house, she decided that Race needed to at least know he'd been forgiven for calling her a 'pending natural disaster'. 


	11. The beginnings of Revenge

Chapter 11  
  
Dag replayed the night's events over and over again in her mind before she fell asleep. There was something wrong about it but Dag couldn't figure it out. Had Spot really just dropped her like that with out even trying to get her back? That wasn't much like Spot. How dare he, did the words 'I love ya' come from his mouth all the time for girls?  
  
Where had Emily come from? She had disappeared assumed dead and she just comes back. Then she takes Spot before Dag even tried to make up with him. Let her explain how frustrated she had been about his over protectiveness. Dag wanted more than anything just to sit down and talk to him, but she wouldn't. Spot had dropped her and there was no way he could dig himself out of this ditch.  
  
Dag was dead asleep when the boys got back. Someone had shown up with beer and the older ones had gotten pretty drunk. Now smashed they had to get to bed which wasn't the problem, the hang over the next day would be though. Several of the leaders from other parts of New York had gotten drunk with them and had been to drunk to go home to wherever they were from were sleeping on the floor.  
  
Dag woke up to find the floor covered with newsies from all over. She shook her head. She shook her head knowing that she was the only one awake, besides some of the younger boys. Looking down she found Spot lying right next to her bed. Growling she stood up and starting moving to get as far away from him as possible. She felt a hand clamp around her ankle, throwing off her balance she landed right on top of one of the other boys. Dag was up in a second and glaring right at the smirking Spot.  
  
"What do you want?" Dag growled trying to shake his grip free of her ankle.  
  
"I want to explain,"  
  
"Tough, I don't want ta hear yeh explanation." Dag replied kicking his hand with her other foot and freeing the first. Dag was up and out long before Kloppman had even come up stairs.  
  
Dag knew that Spot wouldn't be back in Brooklyn for a while seeing how hung over he was. She took this as an opportunity to go and visit. She ran to by more time plus it felt good to be moving so quickly. Getting to the warehouse she found that the boys were just starting to leave to get their papers.  
  
"Dag!" Why yelled running up to greet her.  
  
"You boys didn't let her drink last night did ya?" Dag asked looking up at them evilly.  
  
"Na, none of us had anydin' ta drink 'sides Spot," Flame answered. "Where is he?"  
  
"Back at de lodgin' house tryin' to get ovah his hangover," Dag speculated.  
  
"Guess who I sold with while you were gone," Why said really excited and proud.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ya have to guess," Why insisted.  
  
"Why just tell hah, Dag'll nevah get it," Flame told the little girl.  
  
"I did," Dag could hear Spot behind her.  
  
"Spot, I wanted her to guess." Why pouted.  
  
Dag turned around ready to leave. She had thought that Spot was still way back at the Lodging house but he must have followed right after her. Dag was in a bad mood and had no intention of dealing with Spot right now.  
  
Not even making eye contact Dag moved to leave. Spot moved in front of her (bad move Spot). Dag made eye contact with a glare and chucked his slingshot right into his face. That close to him the slingshot left quite the mark. The only sound was that of the slingshot hitting the ground. All eyes were on the pair.  
  
"Dag if ya'd just let me explain,"  
  
"Do you realize that yeh in the way of a pending natural disaster?" Dag replied using what Race had called her.  
  
"Yeah, but if the PND would let me explain den I'd move,"  
  
"The PND has no intention of hearing what ya have to say so ya can just move," Dag hissed.  
  
"No," Dag could tell he was starting to get just as mad as she was.  
  
Dag didn't say anything in response and merely turned to walk farther into Brooklyn. Spot grabbed her arm. Dag turned to face him again drawing a dagger.  
  
"Let go of me," she hissed pressing the dagger to his neck.  
  
Spot let go. Dag left and the crowd of newsies parted to let her through.  
  
The rest of the day Dag spent wandering to the streets of Brooklyn like she used to when she needed to think. The newsies would greet her when ever they saw her. She could tell she had gained a lot of respect from putting a knife to Spot's neck and getting away with it.  
  
"Kathryn," Dag didn't bother to stop; she knew who that voice belonged to.  
  
"Jamie leave me 'lone," she hissed.  
  
"Touchy today are we?" Jaime said falling inline right next to her.  
  
"Yeah. Bug off."  
  
"Don't have your usual shadow I see,"  
  
"What's it ta you?"  
  
"Just making observations,"  
  
"Soah,"  
  
"You haven't been to see your father since you got back,"  
  
"Yeah I know,"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Wow ya said a question not an obvious statement." Dag said sarcastically.  
  
"I can make another obvious statement if you like."  
  
"No danks."  
  
"If you insist,"  
  
"I do,"  
  
"Alright. Your loss,"  
  
"Jaime just leave me alone. I'm in a bad mood and that can mean pain foh anyone who pisses me off."  
  
"How about I leave you alone," Jamie's voice had a sly under layer to it.  
  
"What's de catch?"  
  
"There's a party tonight and I don't have a date,"  
  
"When Hades freezes ovah," Dag replied coolly.  
  
"Just for one night, and since you a Spot aren't courting, or it think that's what you where doing, He wouldn't be mad." Jamie had struck gold and he knew it.  
  
"I'd be honored to go wid you," Dag replied smiling. She could put up with Jaime for one night in order to get back at Spot. The only thing she had to figure out now was how to get Spot to see her and Jamie together. A plan of revenge had began to form in her mind.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok so this whole revenge thing is kinda derived from a character I write in one of my original stories she likes getting revenge. HEHEHE, yeah and their characters were close enough I decided to let Dag get revenge on Spot though....No I'm saying to much. Oh and I'm leaving for camp on Tuesday so I'm going to try and get another chapter in but I don't know if I can. Despite the fact it's summer my schedule is tight and this part of the story takes a lot of thought. So yeah. 


	12. The Party and Mr Morrill

A/N: My older sister finally posted one of her original stories. It's excellent.  
  
Fortune's Soldier by A.C. Burke  
  
When the Tyomnian Liberation Army marched on Vysokia, they thought their task - "freeing the Vysokians from the chains of law and oppression" - would be simple...but one soldier discovers that the world outside Tyomnia is wider than it appears.  
  
I'm back from camp, did ya miss me?  
  
A Camp Song Newsies Style:  
  
Newsie  
  
Newsie  
  
Newsie  
  
Newsie  
  
Newsie  
  
Newsie  
  
Newsie  
  
Newsie  
  
I have a newsie boy  
  
He is my pride and joy  
  
He knows everything from headlines on down,  
  
Someday I'll be his wife  
  
We'll have a newsie life  
  
Oh how I love my newsie boooooy. Woo  
  
We are the newsie goils  
  
We wear hair in caps  
  
We wear pants instead of skirts  
  
We wear our button up shirts  
  
We are the biggest flirts  
  
Oh how we love our newsie boooooys. Woo  
  
Sorry ok I just had to do that. On to the story!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"A dress?" Dag said horrified at Jamie as they stood before his house.  
  
"Yes, a dress."  
  
"How 'bout you weah de dress and I weah de tux,"  
  
"No, you need to wear the dress," Jamie replied. "Can you use proper speech in front of my mother?"  
  
"Fine," Dag grumbled. Jamie opened the door and called in.  
  
"Mother I'm home,"  
  
"James, good do you have a nice young girl to bring to the dance tonight yet?" A sweet womanly voice called from another room.  
  
"Um, yes Mother," Jamie replied unsurely.  
  
"She's adorable," awed a middle aged women running into the run.  
  
"Thank- you," Dag had to remember to add the 'you'.  
  
Jamie's mother was small and gorgeous. Her very being radiated kindness and charity. Dag honestly wondered how someone as irritating like Jamie could have been related to this kind and gentle woman.  
  
"She's absolutely darling. I see why that young man kidnapped you know." Her second comment was directed towards Dag. Dag looked over at Jamie; he shot back a look of warning. Dag gave a weak smile back for the compliment.  
  
"You're not going to wear that to the party are you?" She said it in such a way that it was merely a question and not snobby at all.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"No she wasn't," Jamie answered before Dag could get past 'well'.  
  
"I have a beautiful blue and silver one that would just be darling on you," The older woman grabbed her hand. "This way, I'll have one of the maids adjust it to your size."  
  
Dag gave Jamie one last glare before being dragged upstairs to be fitted into the dress.  
  
~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~  
  
Dag stepped into a grand hall on Jamie's arm. She plastered on a fake smile, and tried to make her hold on Jamie's arm more realistic. The party had already started and the music playing. Several couples were already dancing.  
  
"Why don't you two go dance," Mrs. Warren said giving Jamie a push in the right direction.  
  
Dag scowled and Jamie led her over to the other dancing couples. The two of them started with a slow waltz. Jamie could dance well and Dag had forgotten how much she had loved dancing. Her thoughts turned to Spot and how he liked a little more crud kind of fun; like poker, or swimming next to the dock. Dag remembered that she was getting revenge here. Dag smiled. Jamie laughed.  
  
"What?" Dag asked, she didn't like being laughed at by someone like Jamie.  
  
"You're having a good time is all, I know you would." Dag blushed.  
  
Maybe Jamie wasn't so bad after all. That is why she had agreed to let him come to Brooklyn along with her. Not to mention that she could be his 'goil' with out her father disowning her. Not that she would mind if her Father were to disown her or anything. Spot would be a great guy to be with. No wait, not Spot; Jaime. She was mad at Jamie. No she wasn't mad at Jamie; she was mad at Spot.  
  
Dag sighed and decided to stop thinking and just have a good time, but she wasn't sure if it would be a good time without Spot. No wait she was mad at Spot. This was revenge.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jamie asked noticing how Dag's smile had dropped.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking," She replied casually.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothin'," Dag replied sharply.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"May I cut in?" asked another boy stopping them.  
  
"Sure," Dag replied even though she could tell Jamie didn't want him to. The boy looked to Jamie, he nodded.  
  
Dag danced with several boys before stopping to go look for Jamie. She found him off to one side. She was about to approach him when she was interrupted by her father.  
  
"Kathryn," he said stepping in front of her. "I never expected to see you come by your on free will."  
  
"Me never," Dag responded.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Mr. Morrill," Dag's father said motioning to the man next to him. The man's chocolate colored hair and brown eyes seemed familiar but Dag couldn't place from where.  
  
"Have we met?" Dag asked still studying the man.  
  
"His daughter goes to the school that you went to before it brunt down he was wondering if you could tell him if she survived or not." Dag's father explained.  
  
"Morrill, the name sounds familiah, but I can't remember from where. What was her foist name?"  
  
"Alexandra," Mr. Morrill replied.  
  
"Oh!" Dag exclaimed as she remembered. "Yeh Why's Father,"  
  
"Why?" Mr. Morrill asked.  
  
"Yeah Why, it's 'cause she says 'why' so much,"  
  
"Do you know where she is?" The man seemed honestly concerned about his daughter. Dag was almost jealous of Why for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, she's in Brooklyn, friend of mine is watching out for her,"  
  
"I'm here to take her home then," Mr. Morrill announced excitedly. "Where in Brooklyn?"  
  
"I'll take you to her but it's up to her if she wants to go home." Dag replied.  
  
"Thank you............Emily," drifts to Dag's ears from the other side of the room.  
  
Dag turns her head to see Jamie and Emily talking to each other not far from where Dag was.  
  
"Excuse me," Dag said leaving her father and Mr. Morrill.  
  
"Good work, I was told that Dag isn't even speaking to Spot," Jamie said to Emily as Dag walked up.  
  
"Hello," Dag said butting right into their conversation.  
  
"Hello Kathryn," Jamie said clearly hoping she hadn't heard the beginning of their conversation.  
  
"Don't mind me you can continue your pervious conversation," Dag said crudely.  
  
"So have decided whether you are going to stay in New York or go back to Vermont yet?" Jamie asked turning to Emily.  
  
"I'm thinking of staying here with my aunt actually," Emily replied sneering as if it should irritate Dag.  
  
"Not that conversation the other one," Dag hissed.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Oh yeah, so this was a plot to get me mad at Spot?"  
  
"No," Jamie lied.  
  
"Liar," Dag barked tempted to pull out her dagger.  
  
"It wasn't like that at all," Jamie said backing up a little.  
  
"Oh yes it was, you was on a mission to split me and Spot up wasn't ya?" Dag was advancing on him fists clenched.  
  
"No,"  
  
"You just wait Jamie, I'm not gonna soak ya now, but when I do you is going ta regret you messed wid me." Dag hissed turning her back to him and marching towards the door.  
  
"Kathryn where are you going," her father hissed getting in her way.  
  
"It doesn't matter ta ya," Dag said going around him.  
  
No one stopped her the rest of the way to the door. Once outside she was running to Brooklyn mind you she stopped to pick up her clothes from Jamie's porch. She didn't have time to change though. She had to get back to Brooklyn. 


	13. Hung Over

 htmlbodyA/N: Ok there was supposed to be a URL on the last chapter for A.C. Burke's story and it won't show up so I'm putting the URL on my user look up thing. Yeah great story; it's the first in a series of short stories about two sets of awesome twins. They're cute, and cool and funny and Yeah. Oh yeah and they're boys.   
   
 Chapter 13  
   
 Dag ran blindly through the streets. Not exactly blindly she knew where she was going but it looked like she didn't. The streets were clear and she knew it wasn't safe to be wandering Brooklyn alone. This was why she was in such a hurry. Well that and she wanted to get to Spot.   
   
 Stepping into the warehouse Dag realized all the boys were asleep. So were the girls. They were all asleep; the girls everyone. Dag slipped past them upstairs to Spot's lair (it kinda is). The room was dark and Dag didn't want to wake Spot up till she got over to his bed.   
   
**He wasn't there**  
   
 Dag was on the verge of tears and tearing something apart at the same time. Deciding against tearing something apart she sat down on his bed and began to cry. He was supposed to be here. Why wasn't he? Where was he? He better not be with another girl. Oh he wouldn't even get an apology if he was. Spot was going to get it when he got back. Here Dag was in a terribly uncomfortable dress wanting to apologize and let him give his side of the story but he didn't even have the nerve to be here.   
   
 Dag cried herself to sleep thinking about all the evil things she would have done if she had been in his position, but Dag wasn't in his position he was.   
   
   
 ~~~~****~~~~****~~~~   
   
 (A/N: Alright I've never really met a drunk person here so like I'm just guessing on how he would act. My family have a thing against drinking and I'm only 14 so yeah)   
   
 Spot sat in a tavern wasting himself. Why did Dag have to hold grudges? Why couldn't girls just forgive and forget. He wanted to explain and make things better really he did, and he had a legitimate explanation. Spot drank down a few more inexpensive beers. What was that explanation again?   
   
 "Hello," said a beautiful lady standing next to him. 

  
 "Go away," Spot replied. Dropping his head down into his hands he ordered another drink.   
   
 "You alright sweetheart, I can help you forget whatever you're trying to forget," She said seductively sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.   
   
 "Go away," Spot repeated shrugging off her hand.   
   
 "Are you sure?" she asked getting closer to him.   
   
 "Leave me 'lone," Spot barked getting up and stumbling out of the tavern.   
   
 It's hard to get back to...where ever he wanted to go; especially when he didn't know where he was. Brooklyn was a very confusing place for Spot as smashed as he was. He wondered how someone who owned Brooklyn could not know where he was going on his own turf. To exhausted and hammered to keep moving Spot lied down in an alley. Taking off his plaid shirt he bundled it up and put it under his head blacking out.   
   
 Spot woke up with the unpleasant surprise that his face was facing east and had the sun directly in his face. His head ached and he'd had worse hangovers though. Like yesterday morning, but he had still managed to get up then. After standing up he decided that maybe the hangover was worse then he had thought but still moved. Out onto the street he realized he wasn't to far from the warehouse.   
   
 By the time he got there he was on verge of collapse and was about to throw up. He didn't even bother to try to get up stairs. Flame was up and laughed as Spot found a stall and threw up.   
   
 "Hung ovah?" Flame asked.   
   
 "Yeah,"   
   
 "Gonna sell taday?"   
   
 "Don't t'ink so,"   
   
 "Want me ta help ya upstairs?"   
   
 "Soah,"   
   
 Flame helped Spot up the stairs to his lair (sorry I'm going to call it that from now on). It took a few minutes because Spot wasn't much of a help. When they go to the top of the flight of stairs Flame left Spot there because he knew Spot could manage from there and he had to go get his papers for selling. Spot walked over to his bed where he found a pleasant surprise. There curled up on the floor by his bed was Dag still asleep.   
   
She was wearing a beautiful silver and blue gown. He could tell she had been crying by the small run of makeup on her face. Despite her condition she looked just as beautiful as ever (mind you Dag wouldn't agree).   
   
He reached down to move her onto the bed but upon his touch her hand shot out and had his wrist. Sitting up she looked over and him then relaxed. She slowly released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
   
Spot sat dumbfounded. He had thought that she was still mad at him. Apparently she wasn't. Slowly he hugged her back being careful because he was scared it was a trick. The hangover seemed to lessen with her arms wrapped around him like that.   
 

He could tell that she really just wanted to sit there with her arms wrapped around him and he didn't really mind. He had missed her so much. It had been bad enough that she left to spend a week in Manhattan but he hadn't been able to take her not speaking to him at all. They sat hugging each other for several minutes before Spot decided to break silence.   
   
 "Can I explain now?" He asked not even pulling away.   
   
 Dag laughed pulling away enough to be able to look him in the eye.   
   
 "If you insist,"   
   
 ~~~~****~~~~****~~~~   
   
 A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Writing is slow right now; I'm trying to do this with out making it to sappy.  
  



	14. The real chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I forgot to tell you that I was going to vacation. Quick shoot outs: Thank you so much Rain and Fish who review, Miracle who gives me good ideas and is fun to talk to, Mary who proof reads my chapters, and Biz who helped me put together the scenes leading up to them getting back together.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Spot probably would have laughed at her response if he hadn't been feeling so lousy. Instead he showed his appreciation by kissing her lightly on the lips, she smiled.  
  
"You don't need to tell me," she said quietly under his gaze.  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No, I forgive ya. I'd rather not know what happened dat night as long as ya promise not ta do it again."  
  
"Promise," he said spitting on his hand before offering it to Dag.  
  
She shook his hand after applying spit to her own. They sat content mostly just to be in each others company after being separated for almost a week. That and Spot was still terribly hung over. He moaned.  
  
"I've heard dat a warm beer can help hangovers," Dag said deciding to break the silence.  
  
"How'd ya know I was hungovah?" Spot asked surprised, it wasn't like he'd thrown up since coming upstairs.  
  
"Whenevah ya have headaches yeh shoulders hunch more than normal," Dag replied calmly.  
  
"Dey do?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
Silence then engulfed them again. A peaceful silence none the less. Then there was an unpleasant knock on the door. Dag growled. It meant that they had to move. Dag loosened herself from Spot's grip and pushed him onto the bed where he kind of flooped and proceeded to feel miserable.  
  
"Be right back," she said descending down the stairs realizing that she was still in the uncomfortable gown she had been wearing the night before.  
  
At the door stood Mr. Morril and Jamie, Jamie immediately noticed that Dag was still in his mothers dress, but let it slide. Mr. Morrill gave her an odd look for it.  
  
"Where's Alexandria?" Mr. Morrill asked but not in a demanding way.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Dag replied with a yawn.  
  
"Doesn't matter?" Mr. Morrill didn't understand and would clearly need Dag to explain things to him.  
  
"Doesn't mattah wheah she is now, she could be anywheah in Brooklyn. It's not my job to keep track of where evahyone sells, but she'll be back heah by nightfall can guarantee you dat. She might even be back soonah."  
  
"Well where is she when she's not here?" Mr. Morrill clearly didn't get what Dag was trying to explain to him.  
  
"She's a newsie so she's out sellin'," Dag figured simple terms would be best.  
  
"Yes, I understand that,"  
  
"Do ya?" Dag replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I do, will she come back straight here when she's done selling?"  
  
"No she'll probably go to the dock," Jamie answered for Dag.  
  
"There ya go, ya can go wait deah for her." Dag said shutting the door in they're faces and going back upstairs to Spot.  
  
She heard the door open again and cursed, but ignored it and hoped they'd just go away. She did not appreciate them bothering her like this. She just wanted to spend the day with her Spot.  
  
Getting back upstairs she saw Spot out cold. She smiled and decided to let him be. After him getting that drunk over her it was the least she could do. Poor Spot, he still didn't even know the reason that she'd walked out on him but Dag figured it would come up eventually.  
  
She walked back downstairs and saw that it was in fact not Jamie and Mr. Morrill but in fact someone else. Miracle sat on the little mattress she and Angel shared. Since Emily had left there had been a perfect amount of beds for the girls if they doubled up.  
  
"Miracle ya mind?" Dag asked motioning towards the empty space next to her.  
  
"Naw go ahead,"  
  
"Why aren't ya at woik?" Dag asked sitting down.  
  
"Got the day off," Miracle didn't seem every excited about it.  
  
"Where's Kelsey?"  
  
"Out sellin' with Why,"  
  
"So....." Dag had run out of things to ask, and Miracle didn't seem much for conversation at the moment.  
  
"Forgive Spot?" Dag was surprised by Miracle's sudden question.  
  
"Yeah," Dag didn't seem to think a more than one word answer was necessary here.  
  
"Ah....."  
  
They were both at a complete loss of words. They had nothing to say to each other at all. Dag sat uncomfortable in the silence. She had never liked silence much. Liked to be around people, correction she loved to be around people. Claimed to like to be alone and not like to do the social thing. That was about as far from the truth as possible. Spot was one of the few people who realized this. She especially liked to be around him.  
  
Then she realized something that should have been obvious to her from the beginning. Miracle liked Spot. Usually she noticed these things. Like the fact the Jamie liked her was so obvious that she didn't have to figure it out, and that Mark liked Miracle was almost as obvious as anything. Then again she hadn't figured that Spot liked her till he had made his move. Maybe these things weren't as obvious to her as she had thought.  
  
This was not good. If Miracle liked Spot then Dag feared that their friendship would die. More thought pursued and Dag realized that it pretty much had. This had to be fixed.  
  
"Ya like Spot huh?" Dag asked for confirmation.  
  
"He's my friend," Miracle half lied.  
  
"No I mean ya want to be his goil."  
  
"No," Miracle lied with a little bit of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Chill Miracle yeh me friend I wouldn't be mad at ya," well that was mostly true anyway for Dag. If Dag had found out by Miracle making a move on him then she would be mad but Miracle wasn't doing anything of the sort.  
  
"I saw Jamie and some Man leaving just before I got here." Miracle said changing the subject.  
  
"Why's pop,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah came lookin' for her."  
  
"She going to go with him?"  
  
"She don't know he's heah yet and when she does it's up ta heh."  
  
"Ah,"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Why was selling with Flame, Hour, and Kelsey, who had the day off. The four of them would split up cover the entire street then meet back together covering a lot of ground. It helped that the headlines weren't good and little improvising was necessary. They finished quickly and had had a lot of papers to sell between the four of them.  
  
Flame felt bad that Spot was hung over back at the ware house when the selling was so good. Well that's what Spot got for getting himself so drunk. The walk back to the dock seemed to go more quickly with three other people with him instead of just Hour. Hour doesn't say much but when he does it's worth listening too, the boy was incredibly clever and funny.  
  
Back at the dock Flame noticed Jamie and another man standing there clearly waiting for them. Flame motioned for the others to stay where they were while he approached the intruders as he saw them.  
  
"Jamie," Flame said making his existence known.  
  
"Flame," Jamie replied almost in greeting. "This is Mr. Morrill, he's here for his daughter."  
  
"Who's his daughter," Flame asked hoping in all honestly that he wasn't face to face with Dag's dad.  
  
"Alexandra," Mr. Morrill said turning to face Flame.  
  
"I don't know no Alexandra," Flame replied after thinking for a moment.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I wonder who the other man is," Kelsey said.  
  
Why didn't say anything for the first time in her life. He looked so familiar that she just wished he'd turn around so he could see his face. Flame and Jamie said something to each other, then the man said something and turned around.  
  
Why gasped as her father's kind face was right there so close. She ran forward to him forgetting that Flame had told her to stay where she was.  
  
"Pa!" she exclaimed as he noticed her.  
  
He scooped her into his arms. She had missed him so much.  
  
"Alexandra, so that's yeh real name," Flame said after a few moment.  
  
"Yep, Flame this is my pa, Pa this is Flame. He's really nice and the only reason his name is Flame is 'cause he has flaming red hair." She informed him.  
  
"Oh really," Pa replied keeping his hug tight.  
  
"Yep, he's Spot's best friend and if anything happened to Spot then Flame would take over leadership, at least that's what Dag says."  
  
"Hmm, well nice to meet you Flame." Pa said offering his hand to Flame.  
  
"Yeah, nice ta meet ya too," Flame said his strong grip meeting Pa's.  
  
"So who's this Dag?" Pa asked.  
  
"She's my friend. Saved me from the burning building, and let me be her selling partner till she ran off 'cause she was mad at Spot, then I was Spot's selling partner I'm the only person besides Dag he's ever let be his selling partner." Why finished proudly.  
  
"Wow," Pa said smiling.  
  
"I is gonna check on Spot," Flame said moving towards the warehouse.  
  
"What's wrong with Spot?" Pa asked Why.  
  
"Got himself too drunk over Dag leaving," Why informed him. 


	15. Sad Goodbyes

A/N: Miracle did a good deal of the writing for this chapter because she had a great idea and sent the writing she had done to me. So yeah I figured I should give her the credit for her work.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Suddenly the door opened to the Warehouse and a lot of people entered. Well not a lot of people but a good amount; Jamie, Why, Mr. Morrill, Kelsey, Hour, and finally Flame. Dag sighed and looked over at the surprised Miracle. They were making enough noise to wake up china.  
  
"Be quiet!" Dag hissed. "Spot is trying to sleep."  
  
Everyone quieted. Dag smiled and then frowned as Spot walked down the stairs. They woke him up. His hang over seemed to have lessened though. He came down and everyone watched him. Dag smiled as he sat down next to her on Miracle's bed and wrapped his arm around Dag.  
  
There was literally a gasp from everyone at this. Spot ignored it and yawned. Dag snuggled up against him and smiled at the scowl Jamie was giving them. Why smiled too but not for the same reason Dag was.  
  
"So you two are together again?" Why asked excitedly.  
  
"Yep," Dag replied  
  
"Yay," Why and Kelsey did some kind of happy dance.  
  
"I take it this is a good thing," Mr. Morrill said laughing.  
  
"Yes, it is," Flame confirmed. "See dat bruise on his face, dat was one of de the results from dis argument."  
  
Dag stared at the bruise. She hadn't noticed it before. She realized that it was from when she had flung the slingshot into his face. Dag felt bad about hurting him but he had deserved it at the time which was a help.  
  
"Ok, Alexandra, get your stuff." Mr. Morrill said to her but it wasn't quite firmly.  
  
Why complied picking up her small pile of stuff. Dag couldn't believe that she was going to leave and it hadn't even been formally said yet. Spot hugged Dag tighter.  
  
"You goin' Why?" Miracle spoke softly.  
  
"Yes. I really want to, but," She sighed as she pulled out her few belongings. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Me too." Miracle swallowed then jumped to her feet and embraced Why in a tight hug. Gently removing Spot's arm from her shoulder, Dag wrapped her arms around Why and Miracle.  
  
"Bye." Dag spoke softly. The group pulled apart.  
  
"Bye Dag, Bye Miracle. If you ever need anything, come to see me."  
  
"Of course." Miracle wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"You too Dag." Why pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah, whatevah."  
  
"Goodbye guys!" Why turned and followed her father out of the bunkroom.  
  
As the door was heard slamming downstairs, Kelsey, Hour, and Flame all turned and left. The window showed them heading toward the docks for a swim.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the roof." Dag turned to see Miracle rise from her seat and walk to the window opposite her. Sliding it open, she slid out and climbed down, instead of going up like normal.  
  
Dag followed the brunette with her eyes and watched as she edged around the corner to where another building met the lodging house roof.  
  
Turning back to Spot, Dag chuckled. He was asleep. Again.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Miracle edged around the corner of the roof and slid into the other building. It was an empty warehouse but one of the rooms had been locked and was filled with various things the newsies used like extra slingshots and shooters,  
  
She tip-toed past the room and down the hall. As the sun sunk behind the bridge, Miracle watched as Dag exited the lodging house to get everybody back inside.  
  
Silently, she crept inside and with her eyes closed from exhaustion, lay down on her bunk.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"In now!" Dag yelled out at the newsies. They ignored her. "It's nearly dark! When it's dark people sleep, or in yeh case play pokah; eithah way do it inside. It's startin' ta get cold. Cold watah plus people equals sickness. Not near me, I'm sorry."  
  
The newsies eventually started to file inside after Dag heckled them for a minute or so. Dag smiled at a mission complete and entered the warehouse as well. After going but stairs she noticed that Spot wasn't in bed. She ignored it and lay down.  
  
"Prolly checkin' de bunks. He'll be heah soon." Before her head touched the pillow, she was asleep, breathing in Spot's scent.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Spot rolled over, his eyes closed. He bumped into something. Dag.  
  
Spot slid his arm over her waist and felt her stiffen. "Wha's wrong Dag?"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Miracle stiffened as she felt the body roll over next to her. It couldn't be Why she left.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something snaking around her waist. Miracle stiffened and slowly looked down. A hand!  
  
She sat up. Spot was lying beside her. "Wha's wrong Dag?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm not Dag."  
  
His eyes shot open. "Oh shit! Where's Dag!"  
  
As he jumped to his feet and headed for his own room, she rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "And I liked him. Jerk."  
  
Spot slipped out of hurray and fell. Half asleep he just stayed there.  
  
Miracle tip-toed across the floor. Poking him in the back, she realized he was unconscious. "All the better."  
  
She ran to the window and slid out. Once on the street, she ran towards Manhattan.  
  
One set of crystalline eyes watched every move.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Miracle's missing!" Angel said shaking Dag to wake her up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miracle is missing," she said in her more regular tone.  
  
"What?" Dag sat straight up; jerking the sleeping Spot out of sleep.  
  
"Miracle is missing," Angel repeated a third time.  
  
"Yes I got dat de foist time ya said it," Dag replied sharply.  
  
"I saw hah leave last night," Spot said half asleep.  
  
"Ya did?" Dag asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"She left in the middle of the night?" Angel terrified.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Why?" Dag asked.  
  
"I don't know," Spot replied starting to get up.  
  
Dag watched as Angel didn't even bother to advert her eyes at Spot's shirtless body. When she had first come to the Brooklyn she would have blushed and turned away, now she just continued in their conversation. Dag couldn't help but wonder how much living in Brooklyn was changing the girls from their high class life.  
  
"Dag pay attention," Spot said poking her. "I hate it when ya tune out in de middle of an impoitant conversation."  
  
"Sorry," Dag replied not meaning it.  
  
"So she didn't tell ya where she went. Stupid goil, she's almost woise den you Dag," Spot said looking over at Dag playfully.  
  
"No she didn't tell anyone," Angel muttered she was so worried it wasn't funny.  
  
"It's okay I'm sure she's fine," Dag said to try and comfort Angel a little.  
  
"Yeah prolly, lets go sell our papes and do our jobs den if she's not back by diss evening den youse goils can go look for her if ya like." Spot said issuing the final decision on the matter.  
  
Angel nodded and went downstairs. Dag started to follow because she didn't have to get changed she slept in the same clothes she sold in. Spot stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Dag what would ya say ta goin' ta Medda's tonight?" He asked.  
  
"What'cha mean?"  
  
"Just me and you togeder at Medda's,"  
  
"Soah," Dag replied kissing him softly on the lips before running downstairs. 


	16. A Saddening Thought and Some Snuggles

A/N: Thanks to Miracle who took the time to find a song for this chapter. Yeah my beta reader said that I needed the title and artist of the song but Miracle isn't replying my im's at the moment so I'll put that information up later. 

  
Chapter 16  
  
            The day went by quickly selling with Spot, apposed to by herself. Dag was really starting to get worried about Miracle, seeing as she still hadn't showed up yet. It was tempting to go out and look for her instead of going to Medda's with Spot. Spot reassured her that they would look around on the walk up and ask the Manhattan newsies if they knew anything about where she went.  
  
            Spot led her to warehouse before they decided to head out. He said he had a surprise, but Dag wasn't sure about it. Knowing Spot she couldn't be sure what this surprise would be, or whether she would like it.  
  
            "Close yeh eyes," Spot instructed Dag before they got to his lair. Dag eyed him carefully not sure whether to comply or not. He couldn't force her to close her eyes. "Dag, just close yeh eyes."  
  
            Dag decided that she trusted him enough to do so. Then he took her hand and led her up the rest of the stair case. Once on the second floor he let go of her hand but told her to keep her eyes shut and to stay put. Dag stayed put and kind of felt like Spot was treating her like a dog. It wasn't like she didn't do it to him all the time but still.  
  
            "Okay, ya can open dem now," Spot said a good distance from where she stood.  
  
            He stood holding a brand new navy blue button up shirt with a light brown skirt designed like a pair of pants but still a skirt. There were even light blue suspenders to go with it.  
  
            "I figured ya were tired of borrowin' clothes from me and de boys," Spot said handing them to her. Dag laughed and stared at them. There was a scared look on Spot's face for a moment but vanished when Dag hugged him. "Paige told me ya were havin' trouble being me goil and still being one of me boys." Spot explained.  
  
            "I love 'em Spot," Dag said releasing Spot from a tight hug. "Now, leave so I can get changed."  
  
            Spot went down stairs and allowed Dag to change into her new outfit. It was a perfect fit. All the boys were at the docks swimming still so they couldn't see her new outfit. Spot awed as Dag came down the stairs though. After the awing they started out for the theater.  
  
            The walk was long but refreshing. Dag liked walking in the moonlight with Spot's arm wrapped around her. She decided that they should do this more often, although not when a friend was missing.  
  
            Finally they saw the glowing lights of the theater. They stepped inside and immediately spotted the Manhattan boys up over in the balcony. They were welcomed easily and the Manhattan boys made fun of Dag playfully about her new skirt.  
  
            "So we hoid dat dere was a new singer," Kid Blink said after they had been there for a while.  
  
            "Really?" asked Spot. He had obviously been here more than Dag had and probably cared about something like that. Dag could have probably cared less about whether there was a new singer or not. She didn't care much for the music she was here with Spot and to see Manhattan.  
  
            There was announcement but Dag didn't bother to see what it was for she would find out when in a moment. Music started and she could hear singing. The announcement must have been for the music.  
  
(Musical note) "If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all" (Musical Note)  
  
            "Wait is dat?" Spot said staring at the stage.  
  
"I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
I'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with"  
  
            Dag turned to see Miracle dressed up as a singer on stage with two other girls. She couldn't believe it. This is where Miracle went. She was the new singer.  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"  
  
            Miracle had a beautiful voice and had stolen the show from the two other girls. Several boys whistled and Dag noticed that Miracle winked at one of them. Dag smiled hoping that Miracle had found a boy.  
  
"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you in my life?"  
  
            Dag wondered why Miracle had run away without telling anyone. She wondered most of all why Miracle had left at all. Was it so she could be a singer, or was there something more? Had it been the lack of Spot in her romantic life?  
  
"I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
I'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life"  
  
            There was so much emotion in her voice. So much compassion for what she was singing. Dag felt so horrible for causing such pain in one of her best friends.  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"  
  
            Dag usually didn't have a problem with causing pain in her enemies. Enemies were for crushing not friends. Where was Jamie when Dag needed him? He was the perfect man to crush instead of Miracle.  
  
"'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side"  
  
            Dag turned away and caught Spot's eye. She felt so horrible. There wasn't anything she could do about it though. She loved Spot and he loved her; Dag couldn't change that. She couldn't give him up even for a heart broken friend. Spot was more than friend her was Dag's everything.  
  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms"  
  
            The song ended Dag watched as Miracle and the other two got off stage. She couldn't help but snuggle up closer to Spot after that. It was comforting to have him there; so close. She closed her eyes and took a few slow breathes before opening them again.  
  
            She knew she needed to talk to Miracle but not yet. For now she needed to figure out what to do about her heart broke friend, and tell Angel where Miracle was and that she was fine. She kissed spot on the cheek once before joining the beginning of a poker game.


	17. New Boy in the PictureStory well two act...

A/N: Wee, (bows to Miracle) Miracle wrote the beginning of this chapter for me because she was bored and I was camping....Yeah we thank her greatly.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
After a round or two of poker, Miracle finally showed up in the crowd. Her dark brown hair was pulled up high in a bun with small waved strands of hair falling loosely around her face. An emerald green grown was flared at the shoulders and waist with a tight bodice and v-neck, easily showing off her form.  
  
"Guess what Dag?" Dag turned and smiled at the excitement on the younger girl's face. Maybe she had found a guy after all.  
  
"What?" Dag asked curious to see if her hypothesis was correct.  
  
"I came ovah me stage fright an' I got an accent like youse guys. By da way, Ise sarry about not tellin' ya where I was, Medda didn't want me ta evade hah nevah endin' practice sessions."  
  
"Dat's great Miracle!"  
  
At the sound of her name, one distinctive form straightened up from within the poker circle before whirling around and shaking the girl by her shoulders.  
  
"WHERE DA HELL 'AVE YA BEEN MIRACLE? YA HAD US WOEID SICK!" Spot yelled at her.  
  
Miracle mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"WHAT WAS DAT? HUH?"  
  
"Glad ta see ya cared." Miracle repeated a little more loudly.  
  
"Of coahse I did. You da friend of Dag!"  
  
"Ya certainly didn't care to apologize for freaking me out in my bed da udda night."  
  
"What is dat all about Spot?" Dag turned to him after Miracle's latest remark.  
  
"I fell asleep in hah bed da night she disappeahed an' she went to bed without lookin'. I t'ought she was you so I slid my ahm ovah hah. Cin ya foahgive me?"  
  
"Ya, but ya didn't apologize? Come on Spot! Ya know how sensative us women ah!" Dag snapped.  
  
"Yea Dag. Ise know." Spot ran a hand through his hair and turned to Miracle who quivered in fright.  
  
"Ise sarry Miracle. I didn't remember dat I wasn't in me own room." Spot apologized under Dag's glare.  
  
Miracle nodded then burst out into hysterical laughter. Dag smiled, then feeling the effect of the laugh; she began to giggle until the both of them were rolling about on the floor like maniacs.  
  
"What in tarnations is so damn funny?!?" Spot asked looking at the girls confused.  
  
Miracle winked at Dag before straightening up and turning to Spot. With a high pitched imitation of a school professor, she squealed, "I'tis a girl thing. You musn't ever understand a fraction of it."  
  
Dag and Miracle left the poker game and went back stage. They collapsed, gasping behind the curtain, and rolled around emitting choked sobs every few seconds.  
  
Miracle finally stopped as she ran over a pair of glossy pink heels. Dag slipped away as Miracle rose to speak with Medda.  
  
Walking down the winding isle back towards the poker game Dag heard bits and pieces of a conversation.  
  
" . . . You cheating BITCH! . . ."  
  
" . . . Raise ya double or nothin' . . ."  
  
" . . . Refill on the (hiccuup) scotch whiskey (hiccup) . . ."  
  
The most familiar of them all sent shivers down Dags spine. " . . . Readem' oah whepe Jacky-boy. . ."  
  
She snuck up behind Spot and smiling, wrapped her arms around Spot's neck.  
  
After collecting his winnings, he grabbed her hand and headed backstage. He leaned in and whispered hoarsely in her ear, "I'm sarry Dag. I had ta do it. We cin't have hah runnin around at all hours of the day without tellin' no one wheah she's gone."  
  
Dag straightened up. "What do ya mean ya had ta do it? Had ta do what?"  
  
Spot ran a hand through his hair. "She's not allowed back in Brooklyn; too much trouble."  
  
"NOT ALLOWED BACK IN BROOKLYN!?!" Dag boomed unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, dat's right,"  
  
Dag didn't even have a reply for that. She made a growling sound and stomped off in the opposite direction of the poker table. Spot made a move to grab Dag's arm but she moved quickly out of his grasp.  
  
"Wheah ya goin'?" Spot asked Dag stopped for a moment.  
  
"I need to think alright," Dag replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"Alright," Spot replied letting Dag walk.  
  
How could Spot do that? He said he was worried about her because she was Dag's friend and now he kicks her out. Arg! She just got over being mad at him and now he gives her something to be mad at him for. The frustrating boy! Breathe Dag. STUPID BOY!  
  
Walking a little further she found Miracle talking with two very attractive boys. One looked a lot like Spot but taller and the other was a little shorter with blonde hair. She recognized them for Manhattan. They mostly hung out by themselves so Dag didn't know their names. Dag approached slowly not to startle them but completely defeated her purpose but scaring them anyway.  
  
"Ah," Miracle jumped slightly. "Dag."  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat," Dag replied. "Who's de boys"  
  
"Oh, dese ah Chruchill and Shorty." Miracle introduced them. "Dis is Dag."  
  
"Yeah she's de goil we'se dought was a boy. Den she went ta Brooklyn." Shorty said.  
  
"Yeah dat's me," Dag confirmed.  
  
Dag saw Churchill giving Miracle looks and Miracle clearly didn't mind. Dag smiled and decided to encourage this.  
  
"So Shorty ya know where Jack is?" Dag asked grabbing his arm. She had an idea.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Good, yeh get ta show me where he is." Dag pulled him a long knowing exactly where Jack was but didn't care. Miracle needed to be a lone with this Churchill boy. Shorty clearly noticed that Dag was doing the showing but didn't say anything. One doesn't usually annoy someone when they're not only from but with Brooklyn.  
  
They arrived at the poker game and Spot gave Shorty a dirty look for having Dag so close. Shorty quickly backed off. Dag gave Spot a smack up side the head before turning to Jack.  
  
"Miracle is stayin' in Manhattan," Dag announced to see a bunch of blank stares. "The new singah hah name is Miracle and she's stayin' Manhattan."  
  
"Fine," Jack replied catching a glimpse of Dag's current glare.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. 


	18. Can't think of a title at the moment

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Miracle because her birthday is coming up, and she's been nagging me to write more for a while.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Thank you Jack," Dag said before grabbing Spot by the collar of his shirt. "Ya've had too much ta drink; we're going back to Brooklyn while ya can still walk."  
  
"Alright," Spot replied gulping.  
  
"Bye fella's" Dag said practically dragging Spot to the exit.  
  
The walk back to Brooklyn was well uneventful. Entering the warehouse however wasn't.  
  
"Dag!" Angel yelled on verge of attack. "We couldn't find her!"  
  
"Angel calm down," Dag replied calmly. "We did, she's stayin' in Manhattan now."  
  
"In Manhattan? Will she be ok there?"  
  
"She'll be fine Angel, I know de boy's dere they'll take cah of hah."  
  
"If you say so Dag," Angel replied with complete trust in her voice.  
  
"I do," Dag responded.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Dang Jack if we evah strike again and we need Brooklyn's help we'll know wheah ta go," Kid Blink said picking up his cards and arranging them.  
  
"Spot?" Jack replied not getting it.  
  
"Spot controls Brooklyn so yeah, but Dag controls Spot." Blink explained.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I'm goin' to Manhattan," Mark announced out of no where.  
  
"No yeh not," Dag replied.  
  
"Yes I am,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Why not?" Mark asked.  
  
"I said so,"  
  
"You're not de leadah," He replied being a lot more assertive than normal.  
  
"I don't care," Dag hissed back. "Excuse me I'm gonna go ta bed."  
  
Mark backed down allowed Dag to push past him up the stairs. Spot was half drunk, half asleep for the entire conversation.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Blink's got a point," Race agreed.  
  
"Yeah," Mush added.  
  
Jack nodded. The game wasn't going his way and Race kept winning. Ever since Spot and Dag had left Jack had suspected Race of cheating. Race laid down another winning hand.  
  
"Dat's it," Jack said jumping up in wroth. "You is cheatin'."  
  
"Am not," Race replied.  
  
"Ya are Race we all know it." Skittery entered throwing his cards down.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Dag sighed lying next to Spot in bed. He was out cold like usual, although the vodka some new Russian newsie had brought had helped as well. She was in thought again. Then again Dag is next to always in thought so this was nothing new. She had things figured out for the most part so she was just letting it wander. It was pleasant to let her mind go where it pleased for once and not plague it with things she needed answers to.  
  
Dag's mind wandered so aimlessly that if you asked her what she had been thinking about she would just shrug and say a lot of things. Most of the things she wouldn't even remember but she wouldn't let you know that.  
  
Dag's thought's interrupted by the sound of several feet walking up the old stair case. She pondered who would be bothering her or Spot this late at night. She had told the boys the leave her and Spot alone of the rest of the night. Several of the boys had snickered, but Dag gave them enough of a glare that they immediately eliminated that possibly from their minds.  
  
"Dag?" It was Paige's voice.  
  
"What?" Dag hissed.  
  
"Mark just snuck out," She said calmly.  
  
"Thank you," Dag muttered getting up. There went the relaxation.  
  
This didn't seem much like Mark. He wasn't the kind of guy to do this kind of thing. He must have spent too much time in Brooklyn it was beginning to rub off on him. Why couldn't Brooklyn have left kind Mark alone?  
  
He was headed towards Manhattan and Dag knew it. What had inspired the boy to do something like that? He was usually so calm. Then again he had come to Brooklyn chasing Miracle and now he was going to Manhattan. Dag saw now. He hadn't bee inspired by Brooklyn at all. He'd done this kind of thing before.  
  
Then she made a decision to let him chase after Miracle. Sure Dag hoped that Miracle met a boy in Manhattan like the one Dag had seen her with earlier but Mark was sweet too. He had every right to be competition. She couldn't keep him here when the other boys in Manhattan had an unfair adventure. Not to mention if any asked why she had changed her mind she could just say he didn't have to follow orders from her she wasn't leader.  
  
Dag listened as Paige stumbled back down the stairs in the dark before she let herself drift off.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Spot groaned.  
  
"Ya need ta stop drinkin'. It's like yeh makin' it habit." Dag complained to Spot as he tried to nurse he heavy hangover. "Thoid night dis week ya got yehself drunk!"  
  
"Sorry Dag, I'd nevah tried Vodkah befoah." Spot said trying to make up an excuse.  
  
"Fine but no moah," Dag barked.  
  
Spot nodded grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head before flopping back onto the bed.  
  
"What ah ya doin'?" Dag demanded.  
  
"Layin' heah," Spot replied sprawled out on top of the old mattress.  
  
"We have papes ta sell. Ya don't have enough money ta just lay dere,"  
  
"I'll find a way. Sell dis afternoon and evening widout a break." He replied relaxing. He was so laid back like this. The only time he got tense was during a fight and even then he had control. Dag figured that was why he had made it to leader although there were several boys who could beat him in a fight. How is someone supposed to control 40 boys when they don't even have control of themselves? Spot had that control. It was also that control that drew Dag to him. She had had so little control over her life and self before she had become a newsie.  
  
"Get up ya lazy scab," Dag said grabbing his hand to pull him up. He stopped holding up all of his weight and Dag sighed knowing there was no way she could get him up when he really didn't want to.  
  
"I'll get up on one condition," Spot said smirking.  
  
"What?" Dag almost said as Spot used all his strength to pull her onto the bed next to him. He pinned her down and brushed his lips against hers before standing up. Dag lay motionless on the bed. She growled and stood up.  
  
"Next time ya want a kiss just ask," she hissed irritated by his means.  
  
Spot smirked and started towards the DC. 


End file.
